


Kopciuszek

by juana_a



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sama nie wie, kiedy uczy się, że czas jest względny. Najgorsze jest chyba czekanie na nieuniknione, zastanawianie się, czy to już, czy to dzisiaj, jutro, pojutrze, tydzień temu.</p><p>Spoilery do 3.12 Rapture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kopciuszek

Cinderella are you really that happy?   
Cinderella are you really that lucky?   
I wanna know is your life like you dream?  
**Sweetbox, _Cinderella_**

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
**Heart, _Alone_**

(dawno, dawno temu…)

*

\- Wygląda, jakby chcieli się pozabijać.

Głos Andersa jest spokojny, może nawet nieco zaciekawiony. Dee chce się uśmiechnąć, naprawdę chce, takim lekkim, ironicznym uśmiechem. Chce wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem, tak głośnym, żeby ludzie się odwracali, żeby mimo zgiełku usłyszeli ją nawet na ringu. Chce odwrócić się do Sama, oprzeć dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć, żeby dał spokój, przecież oboje od początku wiedzieli, jak skończy się ta bajka.

(błąd: on nie wiedział.)

W hali panuje zagłuszający wszystko hałas; Dee nie słyszy nic poza ciężkimi uderzeniami serca (swojego? Sama?). Dźwięcząca w jej uszach cisza staje się coraz głośniejsza, coraz bardziej napięta i Dee musi ją przerwać. Chce powiedzieć, że tak, ma rację, Starbuck i Apollo zaraz się pozabijają i połowa problemów tego statku umrze razem z nimi; zamiast tego odwraca wzrok i mówi niemal tak samo spokojnie jak Sam:

\- To jeden punkt widzenia.

Twarze na ringu błyszczą się od potu i krwi. Starbuck i Apollo podcinają sobie nogi, prowokują się, uderzają raz za razem, mocniej, mocniej, jakby walczyli na śmierć i życie, a potem impet nagle słabnie, pięści przestają trafią i hala zaczyna pustoszeć. Dee patrzy, jak łzy mieszają się z potem i krwią, kręci głową, kiedy ich ramiona splatają się w nieporadnym uścisku.

\- Idiotka — mruczy pod nosem i wychodzi z hali. Sama znajduje na pokładzie hangarowym. Przez chwilę stoją naprzeciw siebie, niepewnie przestępując z nogi na nogę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. W końcu Dee mruczy coś o nieużywanym magazynie na pokładzie D, do którego piloci nie zaglądają, Sam kiwa twierdząco głową i wkrótce oboje znikają za rogiem. Całą noc spędzają siedząc na zimnej podłodze, plecami oparci o ścianę, butelka ambrozji między nimi, potem następna i następna, i nie rozmawiają.

*

Sama nie wie, kiedy zaczyna odmierzać czas. Przed czy po słynnej walce na ringu? Przed czy po Exodusie? Ataku Cylonów na Nową Caprikę? A może jeszcze wcześniej, zaraz po tym jak na jej palcu pojawiła się obrączka? Albo wtedy, kiedy zapytał, czy za niego wyjdzie, a ona, głupia, powiedziała „tak".

Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć…

Sekundnik zawieszonego na ścianie zegara jest głośny, tak głośny, że zagłusza jej myśli i przypomina o pustym miejscu obok niej. Nagle robi jej się zimno, drży i odruchowo szuka czegoś, czym mogłaby rzucić… W co? W zegar, w szafę, w ścianę?

(w Lee.)

*

(gdyby ta historia była bajką, mogłaby zaczynać się tak:

dawno, dawno temu, kiedy świat jeszcze istniał, zanim świątynie Sagittaronu zamieniły się w sterty gruzów, mała dziewczynka zapragnęła założyć mundur i zamieszkać na ogromnym battlestarze, daleko w przestrzeni kosmicznej.

to prawie, jakby chciała być księżniczką, mieć piękne suknie i mieszkać w pałacu, prawda?

gdyby ta historia była bajką, dziewczynka mogłaby wierzyć we wróżki, które podarują jej balową suknię (albo mundur, zależy od wersji), zabiorą do królewskiego zamku (albo w kosmos, zależy, czyja to bajka) i sprawią, że czar nie pryśnie, kiedy zegar wybije północ.)

*

\- Dee, niech Apollo sprawdzi, jak ciężkie są uszkodzenia Argo Navis i Faru Sadin — mówi Tigh nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę. Argo Navis i Faru Sadin to kolejne statki, które po operacji przeprowadzenia przez pasaż zgłaszają usterki, przetarcia i pęknięcia poszycia. Dee przeciera zmęczone oczy i koryguje częstotliwość.

\- Apollo, Galactica, jak szybko możesz dotrzeć do Argo Navis i Faru Sadin?

\- Uhm… Galactica, Apollo, jestem na miejscu wypadku. Argo Navis stracił tylko dostęp do jednego magazynu, a otarcie nie jest duże, więc naprawa nie potrwa długo. — Admirał kiwa lekko głową w jej stronę i Dee przełącza transmisję na kanał otwarty. Zmęczony głos Lee brzmi teraz w całym CIC. — Gorzej z Faru Sadin.

\- Burta Argo Navis musiała się wbić w miejsce uszkodzone przez promieniowanie. — Do rozmowy włącza się Starbuck, jakby to było zupełnie naturalne, i bogowie, to _jest_ naturalne (legenda Starbuck i Apolla przetrwała najwyraźniej Nową Caprikę, Exodus i dwa małżeństwa) i nikt nawet nie mruga, tylko Gaeta kilka razy zerka niespokojnie w jej stronę i Dee ma ochotę zamknąć oczy.

Nie zamyka. To byłoby nieprofesjonalne. Dee nigdy nie jest nieprofesjonalna.

\- Starbuck, Galactica, czy możesz oszacować wielkość uszkodzenia Faru Sadin? — pyta, a jej głos jest nawet nie drgnie, jest spokojny i profesjonalny jak zawsze, nawet jeśli coś w środku każe jej krzyczeć, mimo że chce zacisnąć dłonie w pięści i uderzać, uderzać, uderzać, dopóki palce nie pokryją się lepką krwią. Oddycha głęboko, powtarzając sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku, że to tylko zmęczenie, i skupia się na monitorowaniu urządzeń komunikacyjnych i konsekwentnym ignorowaniu faktów.

*

(czar nie prysł.

mimo że zegar wybił koniec świata.)

*

Jest już grubo po północy, kiedy Dee w końcu kończy służbę w CIC. Jest zmęczona, tak zmęczona, jak dawno nie była, marzy tylko o tym, żeby wdrapać się na łóżko i spać tak długo, jak tylko się da. Nie pamięta już, kiedy ostatnio pracowali na tyle zmian na raz. Samo przeprowadzenie statków przez pasaż było trudną i długą operacją, po której przez kilka następnych godzin kapitanowie statków zgłaszali uszkodzenia, więc trzeba było przygotować naprawy, ochronę napraw i tak w kółko. Nieprzemijający głód nie pomagał. Starbuck i Apollo latali razem kolejne zmiany, potwierdzając napływające meldunki o stanie statków, patrolując przestrzeń i rozmawiając przez komunikatory, w taki sposób, że Dee chciała zdjąć słuchawki i zakryć uszy dłońmi, żeby nie słyszeć załamującego się głosu Starbuck, kiedy pytała co z Kat, ani sposobu w jaki Lee wymawiał jej imię.

Korytarze, które przemierza, są zimne i puste, podobnie jak ich kwatery — przez chwilę Dee zastanawia się nawet, czy Lee mimo zakazu nie wziął jednak tej trzeciej zmiany z rzędu, ale potem przypomina sobie, że przecież była w CIC, kiedy na patrol wystrzelono Hot Doga i Showboat. Siada na brzegu łóżka i patrzy przed siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Jedyne czego chce, to spać, spać, tak długo, jak tylko się da, ale w głowie huczy od myśli, strachów, podejrzeń, i wszystko pomieszało się już tak bardzo, że nie zaśnie, dopóki nie znajdzie Lee. Wstaje więc z łóżka, przeczesuje palcami włosy i przeciera zmęczone oczy. Wychodząc, zostawia otwarty właz.

Nie dociera do pokoju rekreacyjnego

(palce Lee zaciskają się lekko na talii Kary, kiedy wychodzą przez właz. na podłodze pod zdjęciem Kat powoli wypala się świeczka.)

*

\- Lee?

Budzi ją uczucie zimna i pustki. Prawdopodobnie powinna być zdziwiona, że Lee nie ma obok niej, ale nie jest. Nie widzi go też w mesie na śniadaniu, więc po drodze do CIC zagląda do sali odpraw, żeby zerknąć na tablicę, ale nie, nie jest na patrolu. Nie ma go też w pokoju rekreacyjnym, w sali gimnastycznej i w jego biurze; spotyka go wreszcie przy wejściu do CIC. Kiedy mijają się w korytarzu, Dee lekko dotyka palcami jego dłoni. Lee cofa ją odruchowo i Dee gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, a on krzywi się, kiedy orientuje się, co zrobił i że nie powinien był tego robić. Odwraca wzrok.

\- Zjemy dzisiaj razem kolację? — pyta Dee, starając się, brzmieć spokojnie, profesjonalnie, lekko, nie jak zdesperowana żona błagająca o chwilę uwagi.

\- Nie mogę — mówi Lee i dotyka lekko jej policzka, ciągle nie patrząc jej w oczy. — Mam patrol.

(nie ma. jeszcze.)

Całuje ją lekko i Dee pozwala sobie zamknąć oczy i na kilka sekund zapomnieć o rzeczywistości. Kiedy otwiera je z powrotem, Lee znika za rogiem korytarza.

 

*

Sama nie wie, kiedy uczy się, na ile sposobów można odmierzać czas. Liczy sekundy między kolejnymi zmianami, bo to lepsze niż bezowocne próby zaśnięcia, lepsze niż czekanie, aż (czy) Lee wróci, nasłuchiwanie odgłosu otwieranego włazu, który nigdy nie nadchodzi.

… osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia…

Zegar na ścianie jest głośny, za głośny, i sekundy zamieniają się w minuty, minuty w godziny, zanim Dee w końcu stwierdza, że to nie ma sensu i zapala światło. Zgarniając raporty ze stołu przypadkiem zauważa zapisaną w wyraźnym pośpiechu zmianę w harmonogramie. Powoli siada na podłodze i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach myśli, że nikt się nawet nie zdziwił, jak Lee odwołał Snipera i poleciał ze Starbuck na drugie CAP z rzędu. Dee zaczyna się śmiać, głośnym, histerycznym śmiechem. Absurd. Cholerna, absurdalna Starbuck.

(Starbuck i cholerny Apollo.)

*

(gdyby ta historia była bajką, mogłaby zaczynać się tak:

dawno, dawno temu, kiedy świat składał się z miejsc, do których można było wrócić, kiedy nad tymi miejscami świeciło słońce, mała dziewczynka śniła o wielkiej miłości do odważnego pilota.

to prawie, jakby marzyła o księciu z bajki, prawda?

gdyby ta historia była bajką, dziewczynka chciałaby tylko, żeby jej książę jeździł na białym koniu (albo latał lśniącym Viperem, zależy, jaka to bajka), był przystojny i bardzo odważny.)

*

\- Dee — Admirał woła ją, kiedy Dee zdaje stanowisko Hoshiemu i automatycznie odwraca głowę w jego stronę.

\- Tak, sir? — pyta, krzywiąc się lekko, kiedy obolały od wielogodzinnego siedzenia kręgosłup protestuje przeciwko gwałtownym ruchom.

\- Lee zaraz kończy patrol, jakbyś mogła zejść do hangaru i powiedzieć mu, że chcę go widzieć w moich kwaterach tak szybko, jak to możliwe. — Nigdy nie potrafiła rozgryźć, w jaki sposób Admirał sprawia, że rozkaz brzmi jak prośba, skąd wie, komu czego potrzeba.

(zobaczy Lee, zobaczy Lee, zobaczy Lee)

\- Oczywiście, sir — odpowiada i wraca do Hoshiego, kończąc zdawać mu relację z ostatnich wydarzeń.

Przemierzając korytarze w drodze na pokład hangarowy, odruchowo zerka na lewy nadgarstek (stare przyzwyczajenia umierają naprawdę powoli), żeby sprawdzić, ile ma czasu i próbuje przypomnieć sobie, co stało się z jej starym zegarkiem od ojca; chyba oddała go za coś ważnego, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć za co. Może za tę różową sukienkę, w której była na Cloud 9 tamtego dnia, kiedy Kara postrzeliła Lee? A może za obrączkę, którą dała mu w czasie ceremonii? Albo za te perłowe kolczyki, które tak mu się podobają?

Wchodzi do hangaru w momencie, kiedy Lee wysiada ze swojego Vipera. Zdejmuje hełm i podaje go Cally, na jego głowie panuje niemiłosierny bałagan; podpisuje listę i niemal wyskakuje z kokpitu. Uśmiecha się. Uśmiecha się jak dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę, jak nigdy nie uśmiecha się, kiedy jest z nią i Dee ma ochotę obrócić się na pięcie i wyjść, ale patrzy jak zahipnotyzowana, jak Lee pieszczotliwie przesuwa dłonią po powierzchni swojego myśliwca.

*

(rycerz jest przystojny i ma białego konia. tak jakby.

nie jest jej.)

*

Czasami zastanawia się, co by było, gdyby zwyczajnie odpuściła; ale ile razy świat może się skończyć?

(raz, dwa, trzy? lepkie od krwi palce, zatrzaśnięte drzwi, dlaczego zagłada całej cywilizacji wygląda tak pięknie?)

Lee zastępuje Philipsa jako dowódca operacji na Planecie Alg (nikt już nie pamięta, kto nazwał ją tak pierwszy (Gaeta?), ale jakoś dziwnie to do niej pasuje). Kiedy tego wieczoru wraca do kwater (kiedy skrzypnięcie otwieranego włazu stało się tak obce i zaskakujące?) i zaczyna się pakować, rzucając lekko, że Admirał przydzielił mu nowe zadanie, Dee chce się zgłosić do zespołu komunikacyjnego, ale Lee tylko podaje jej torbę i mówi, że najwyraźniej oboje są niezastąpieni.

\- Szef mówi, że to prawie jak wakacje nad morzem na Piconie — dodaje, wyjmując z szafy dodatkową parę podkoszulków. — Niemiłosierny upał, mnóstwo kurzu i pyłu, słońce, które nie lubi zachodzić.

Wakacje jak stąd do cholernej Ziemi, myśli ironicznie Dee i jest o krok od zapytania, czy Starbuck też została przydzielona do zespołu. Nie pyta. Sprawdza to później w raportach, kiedy po raz ostatni przed odlotem zgłasza się w CIC. Kara leci jako pilot ich Raptora i Dee siedzi obok jej ECO, obserwując jak Starbuck i Apollo na przednich siedzeniach żartują o jakichś wakacjach, na których byli razem w przerwie międzysemestralnej na którymś roku Akademii.

(cholerni Starbuck, Apollo i sen o lataniu.

sen. nie-sen.)

Jeszcze tylko pół godziny.

(raz, dwa, trzy… trzydzieści…)

*

\- Lee?

Nie podnosi głowy, nigdy nie podnosi głowy. Dee obserwuje, jak pochyla się nad rozrzuconymi na stole mapami, planami, raportami i harmonogramami. Widuje go teraz niemal cały czas, śpią w jednym namiocie, są razem na służbie, mijają się między namiotami. Niemal się nie dotykają, ich spojrzenia nigdy się nie spotykają, prawie nie rozmawiają o czymś, co nie dotyczy operacji.

\- Zjemy razem kolację? — pyta cicho, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nadal próbuje udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Jestem zajęty — odpowiada Lee, dotykając delikatnie jej dłoni, pieszczotliwie przesuwa kciukiem po jej palcach. Dee drży. — Zasłaniasz mi światło, kochanie.

Wychodzi z namiotu najszybciej jak może.

*

Sama nie wie, kiedy uczy się, że czas jest względny. Najgorsze jest chyba czekanie na nieuniknione, zastanawianie się, czy to już, czy to dzisiaj, jutro, pojutrze, tydzień temu. Liczy sekundy między kolejnymi odprawami, między snem a porankiem, między pobudką a południem, między śniadaniem a kolejną wizytą Starbuck, bierze zmianę za zmianą, aż w końcu Lee skreśla ją z grafiku na dwa dni i każe odpocząć; pyta, czy chce wrócić na Galacticę.

(tak, do cholery, chce.)

\- Nie — odpowiada, odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi. Tej nocy długo rozmawia z Andersem, który w tych dniach wygląda na tak samo wyczerpanego psychicznie jak ona. Przez kolejne dwa dni nie widzi Lee. Trzyma się z ekipą Sama, śpi w ich namiocie, je z nimi posiłki, wieczorami piją razem, a ona śmieje się z ich żartów. Wie, że Starbuck nadal przylatuje z transportami tak często, jak może, że Apollo pilnuje, żeby być wtedy na służbie.

…trzydzieści pięć, trzydzieści sześć, trzydzieści siedem…

W namiocie nie ma tykającego głośno zegara, ale Dee już dawno nauczyła się sekund na pamięć, zegar w jej głowie jest świetnie naoliwiony, mechanizm działa znakomicie, sekundnik przesuwa się gładko po jasnej tarczy, od cyferki do cyferki i zastanawia się, czy Starbuck już jest z tym nocnym transportem i zostaje na noc, czy śpi w jej łóżku, otoczona ramieniem jej męża. Chce krzyczeć, drapać, gryźć.

(Kara. Sam. Lee. Dee.

cholerne symbole pieprzonej świetlanej przyszłości.)

*

(wielki kosmiczny żart bogów.)

*

(gdyby ta historia była bajką, mogłaby zaczynać się tak:

dawno, dawno temu, kiedy życie składało się z marzeń i snów, kiedy można było iść spać nie zastanawiając się, czy jutro nadejdzie, mała dziewczynka marzyła o domku nad morzem, z werandą i gromadką dzieci biegających boso po plaży.

to prawie, jakby chciała, żeby jej bajka dostała szczęśliwe zakończenie, prawda?

gdyby ta historia była bajką, dziewczynka wierzyłaby w cuda i chciałaby, żeby na końcu ktoś napisał, że żyli długo i szczęśliwie.)

*

\- Co to się stało, że Starbuck dzisiaj nie przyleciała? — pyta Dee któregoś dnia, kiedy siedzą razem w namiocie, on kreśli jakieś kreski na mapie, porównuje z raportami i grafikiem, trzy razy sprawdza coś w raporcie Andersa.

\- Patrol, szkolenia kadetów, nie jesteśmy tu na wakacjach, Dee, wszyscy mamy jakąś pracę — odpowiada, udając, że nie słyszy ironii w jej głosie, nie odrywa wzroku od planu, ołówek zatknął za ucho, w ręce trzyma kubek parującej, ohydnej kawy.

\- Słońce, upał, plaża wszędzie, czego chcesz więcej? — Lee w końcu podnosi głowę i patrzy jej w oczy; Dee nie pamięta już, kiedy ostatnio ich spojrzenia się spotkały, i to ona musi odwrócić wzrok, bo coś nagle zaczyna boleć tak mocno, że ma ochotę krzyczeć.

(albo rzucić się na niego z pięściami.)

\- Morza — stwierdza w końcu Lee, wracając do pracy. Przeciera brudną ręką spocone czoło, jakby to mogło w czymś pomóc. — Morze Posejdona na Caprice było piękne i tak czyste, że stojąc w łódce mogłaś zobaczyć dno. A morza na Aquarii mają tak różne kolory wody, od tak jasnoniebieskiej, że niemal białej, przez turkusowy do zielonego. Są nawet miejsca, w których woda jest pomarańczowa, niemal czerwona. Byliśmy tam z Karą na wakacjach po trzecim roku Akademii. Nie robiliśmy nic poza opalaniem się na plaży i długimi wieczorami w barach. Zakładała wtedy sukienkę i…

\- Lee, przestań… — przerywa mu, mruga gwałtownie powiekami, odwraca się do ściany namiotu, udaje, że sprawdza coś na stojącej w rogu tablicy i ma nadzieję, że Lee nie zauważy, że trzęsą się jej ramiona.

\- Przepraszam.

(że nie kocham cię tak, jak powinienem?)

Zauważa. Podchodzi do niej i obejmuje ją niezręcznie, jakby zapomniał, jak to się robi, jak dopasować swoje ciało do jej. Dee ukrywa głowę w jego ramieniu i nadal walczy ze szlochem, nadal stara się pozostać profesjonalna, nawet jeśli w środku pęka na tysiąc kawałeczków.

*

(żadne z nich nie będzie żyło długo i szczęśliwie.

to nic. wspaniała, świetlana przyszłość i tak jest przereklamowana.)

*

Jedzą w końcu razem tę przeklętą kolację, o którą prosi od tygodni. Są sami w namiocie, plany nadal walają się po stołach, ale ten jeden jest przykryty jakimś zielonym kawałkiem materiału, nawet świece i ambrozję skądś wytrzasnął. Śmiesznie to wygląda, romantyczne świeczki i jedzenie w wojskowych manierkach. Algi w algach w sosie własnym z surówką z alg, jak Lee nazywa ich wyszukaną potrawę.

\- Przynajmniej są świeże — mówi z uśmiechem, dolewając jej alkoholu do metalowego kubka. Przytrzymuje jej trzęsącą się dłoń i ich palce stykają się na chwilę. Tym razem Lee nie cofa dłoni.

\- Przynajmniej są jedzeniem — dodaje Dee, pijąc kolejny łyk alkoholu. Wszystko wydaje się takie normalne, tak bardzo w porządku, śmieje się z jego żartów, w jego oczach błyszczą iskierki i Dee widzi, że Lee stara się zrobić coś dobrze.

(nawet jeśli za godzinę powie, że musi omówić coś ze Starbuck przed jej powrotem na Galacticę, wyjdzie i nie wróci przez pół nocy.)

Całuje ją na dobranoc, długo, mocno, jakby tęsknił za tym tak bardzo, jak ona. Mówi, że wróci niedługo i szybko wychodzi z namiotu. Dee idzie za nim, w bezpiecznej odległości, tak, żeby ona widziała jego, on jej nie. Siada na wysuszonej trawie na niskim wzniesieniu i obserwuje, jak chwilę później przychodzi Starbuck, Lee otacza ją ramieniem i oboje wybuchają głośnym śmiechem, i to za wiele, za wiele, Dee chce wbiec pomiędzy nich i krzyczeć, krzyczeć, aż zabraknie jej tchu. Nie wbiega; i nie wie, czy to dlatego, że to cholerni Starbuck i Apollo, czy dlatego, że już dawno przestała być małą, naiwną dziewczynka, która wierzy, że ta wielka, kosmiczna opera mydlana może skończyć się dobrze dla któregokolwiek z nich.

Starbuck i Apollo znikają w Raptorze, w tym samym momencie, w którym do Dee dołącza Anders z butelką alkoholu i dwoma kubkami. Nie rozmawiają, oboje wiedzą, że tak naprawdę nie ma o czym.

 

*

\- Starbuck oberwała — mówi, obserwując spadający dziwną spiralą Raptor. Cyloni zawsze mają znakomite wyczucie czasu, pojawiają w środku, ich osobistych dramatów i nie muszą właściwie nic robić, żeby oni sami skakali sobie do gardeł, zanim wypracują jako takie zawieszenie broni na czas walki ze wspólnym wrogiem. Kiedy nagle okazuje się, że musi pracować ze Starbuck nad łącznością, podczas gdy Lee i Sam usiłują nie pozabijać się nawzajem podczas próby utrzymania pozycji, Dee myśli, że bogowie mają naprawdę pokręcone poczucie humoru.

(jakiś czas później zmienia zdanie i stwierdza, że są zwyczajnie okrutni.)

\- Chcesz, żebym… — Pauza. Musi wziąć oddech, uspokoić się, przypomnieć sobie o chłodnym profesjonalizmie, pomyśleć, że po drugiej stronie linii wcale nie stoi jej mąż, tylko jej dowódca. — Chcesz, żebym uratowała kapitan Thrace? — pyta w końcu.

\- Podjęła próbę ratunku — poprawia ją i Dee przygryza dolną wargę tak mocno, że czuje krew. Spokój, opanowanie, profesjonalizm. Pieprzyć to. — Tak jest, sir — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby, rozłącza się, prawie rzuca słuchawką i podejmuje próbę ratunku.

(bo najwyraźniej Apollo nie może istnieć bez Starbuck.)

Kiedy w końcu w miarę bezpiecznie dociera do Raptora, ze wszystkich sił stara się myśleć o Karze, tak jakby na jej miejscu był jakikolwiek inny ranny żołnierz, który cierpi od poparzonych rąk, ale wszystko co widzi to palce Lee odgarniające kosmyk z jej włosów, kiedy żegnał się z nią tego poprzedniego wieczoru, jego spojrzenie, kiedy machał jej na pożegnanie.

\- Lee cię przysłał? — pyta Kara, zaciskając z bólu na zmianę oczy i zęby. Dee ma ochotę krzyczeć, wykrzyczeć wszystko, co narastało w niej od tygodni.

\- Tak — odpowiada chłodno, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem. — Mój mąż… rozkazał mi ryzykować swoje życie dla ciebie. I to zamierzam zrobić. Zamierzam sprowadzić Starbuck z powrotem do Apollo.

(może po prostu w tej bajce ona jest tylko dobrą wróżką.)

*

(… i żyli krótko i nieszczęśliwie.)


End file.
